Remember me
by H2o JAW
Summary: Musa loses her memory. What happens when she can't remember anything? Not even her childhood best friend-Layla? Will Musa ever get back to normal after all the tries fail? Mostly friendship. (there's a little bit of RivenxMusa)


 **Author's note**

 **Hi! This is my newest story. I was inspired by Disney's "Shake it up: Remember it up" and it's mostly about friendship, but for all of you Musa and Riven shippers out there (including me) there is some MxR stuff here too.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was an ordinary day at Alfea. The girls were still sleeping. Well, one of them was.

-Stella! Wake up! Come on we'll be late for breakfast!-said Bloom. The girls were in Stella's room and they were trying to wake her up.

-Let me try!-said Musa. She blasted a sound wave at Stella as she jumped out of bed.

-Ok, I'm up!-she said.

-Works every time.-said Musa.

-Hurry up Stell. I'm hungry!-whined Bloom.

-Ok, let me get just dress-up!-said Stella.

-That could take ages, just come down with your pajamas!-said Flora.

-No, I'm getting dressed!-said Stella.

-Come on!-said Layla.

-I'M GETTING DRESSES AND THAT IS FINAL!-yelled Stella. She snapped her fingers and she was dressed,

-Ok, I'm done!-she said.

The girls were in the dining hall at Alfea.

-Are you ready to train ladies?-asked Miss Grizelda.

-Train? But it's Saturday!-whined Stella.

-You are going to train!-said Miss G. strictly-You need to train your Enchantix powers, I'll meet you at the school's back yard in 15 minutes.-she left.

-You know, sometimes I think Grizelda would do a great job as a Red Fountain teacher.-said Layla as the girls laughed.

-Maybe she can be a dragon rider.-said Bloom.

-I agree a bout the dragon part, but not the rider.-said Stella as the girls laughed.

-Let's go now, or the dragon will breathe fire at us!-said Musa.

-Alright, now once you transform, you'll fly up there and you need to stay for five minutes without falling down. Attacks will be thrown at you and you just need to dodge them. No attacking, or shields, understood?-said Grizelda.

-Ok, we can do that.-said said Layla.

-Who would like to go first?-asked Grizelda.

-I'll go.-said Layla.

Layla passed, than Tecna, then Flora. It was Musa's turn. She passed, but there was one last attack, she didn't see it and it hit her on the head. She fell to the ground and Grizelda ran to her.

-Is she ok?-asked Stella. Musa was fainted.

-We have to take her to the infirmary.-said Miss G.

Layla was pacing around the hallway in front of the infirmary. All of the girls were best friends, but she and Musa had a special bond, just like Bloom and Stella, and Flora and Tecna.

The girls were worriedly waiting.

-Hoe long before they're finished? We've been here for hours!-said Layla.

-Calm down, it's only been 20 minutes!-said Bloom.

-How would you feel if Stella was on her place?-asked Layla.

-ok, you got a point there.-said Bloom.

The door to the infirmary opened. Miss G. stepped out.

-How is she, is she ok?-asked Layla.

-Yes. She is alright, but I have to tell you something…-said Miss G.

-I'll go see her.-Layla went inside.

-Wait, I haven't told you!-said Miss G.

-Musa! Oh, thanks goodness you're alright!-said Layla.

-Yeah, I'm fine, but, um who are you?-asked Musa.

-No, this can't be happening!-said Layla, pacing in their common room.

-Don't worry, she'll remember eventually.-said Flora.

-Why can't we just use magic to make her remember?-asked Layla.

-The doctor said if we do that, she might forget everything again, but then, it'll be permanent.-said Tecna.

Layla sighed as she sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

-Relax, she'll be fine!-said Tecna.

-Hey everyone, can you introduce yourselves, cuz I didn't really get the chance to meet you.-said Musa as she walked out of her room.

-Ok, well first try to remember, do you remember anything?-asked Bloom.

-Well, let me try.-said Musa-Wait, is my name Musa?

-Yes.-said Flora.

-Oh, I remember Stella! You are my best friend!-said Musa.

Layla opened her mouth. She stated talking to the others (Bloom, Flora and Tecna).

-Those two always are always arguing, how can she be her best friend?-asked Layla.

-I don't know, but at least she remembered her name.-said Bloom.

-We have to tell her the truth!-said Layla.

-No, we shouldn't pressure her.-said Flora.

-Fine.-said Layla.

-Stella, can we talk to you?-asked Tecna.

-ok.-said Stella.

-You have to play along, ok?-asked Tecna.

-Ok.-said Stella.

-Now let's introduce ourselves.-said Bloom-I'm Bloom.

-I'm Flora.

-I'm Tecna.

-I'm Layla.

-I'm the keeper of the dragon flame, and a fire fairy, Stella is a sun and moon, mostly sun fairy, Flora is a nature fairy, Tecna is a technology fairy and Layla is the fairy of the waves. You are a music fairy.-said Bloom.

-That explains the name.-said Musa.

-So what do you say we go to Red Fountain?-asked Stella.

-What's that?-asked Musa.

-That is the school for heroes, a boys only school-said Flora-this is Alfea, a girls only school for fairies, and there's a school for witches, Cloud Tower.

-Ok, let's go to Red Fountain.-said Musa.

-Hey guys!-the girls each ran to their guys, accept for Musa.

-Hey Muse, what's up?-asked Riven as he approached her.

-Hey, um…-started Musa.

-Riven, his name is Riven.-said Stella-Musa has amnesia.

-What?! She doesn't remember anything, not even us? How could this happen?!-Riven snapped.

-Riven, you're scaring her!-said Stella.

-Sorry Musa.-he said.

-It's ok…um…what was his name again?-she whispered the last part.

-Riven.-Stella whispered back.

-Riven, right!-she said-So is he my friend or something?

Riven was furious.

-No, he's your boyfriend.-said Stella.

-My what?-asked Musa.

-Boyfriend.-said Stella as Musa nodded.

-Well, I'll go meet the others.-said Musa.

-Riven, get a hold of yourself!-said Stella.

-She doesn't remember me, she thought I'm her friend, heck, she didn't even like me!-yelled Riven

-Look, we can't bring back her memory with magic, because if we do, she might forget again, and then it'll be permanent!-said Stella-Her memories are bound to come back, naturally. Try to be nice and play along, ok?-said Stella-Do it for her.

-Ok.-he said.

-So, what do you think of Riven?-asked Stella.

-Well, he's good looking, but has an anger problem and he's kinda…harsh?-said Musa-But he can be so romantic sometimes.

-How do you know that? You remembered something!-said Tecna-That's great!

-ok, well I'd like to talk to my BFF alone.-said Musa.

-Ok, we'll leave you.-said Bloom as they all, accept Musa, Stella and Layla went to their rooms.

-Layla, she wants to talk to me.-said Stella.

-But I'm her…-Stella gave her a glare.

-I…heard you.-said Layla as she left.

-What's with her?-asked Musa.

-She's just worried about you.-said Stella-So what did you want to talk about?

-Tell me something about my family.-said Musa.

-Oh, well, your dad is on his way here, he'll be here tomorrow.-said Stella.

-What about my mom?-asked Musa.

-She's uh…she's busy. She has to work or you'll have no money.-said Stella.

-What does she work?-asked Musa.

-Well, she's a singer.-said Stella-That is one of the reasons you love singing so much.

-I do?-asked Musa, Stella nodded-Now tell me something about…uh…Riven. I gotta write that down!-said Musa.

-Well, he's really stubborn, he's not good at expressing his feelings, he's jealous when it comes to you and other guys, he's also not very good at anger management.-said Stella. Musa had a frown.

-But, he really loves you, he'd do anything for you, that's why he reacted that way when he found out you have amnesia. As you said earlier, he _can_ be really romantic. He also beat up the living daylight out of a lot of guys that hurt you.-said Stella-And you love him.

-He doesn't sound perfect, but it seems that he cares for me a lot.-said Musa.

-He does.-said Stella.

Musa was sleeping, when she heard someone throwing pebbles at the window. She stood up to see Riven in the garden. She went out on the terrace.

-What are you doing here?-she whispered.

-Come down.-he said.

-No, it's against the rules.-she said.

-You've done it a thousand times.-he said.

-I did?-she asked.

-Yes. Just fly down here.-he said.

-Ok. How do I fly?-she asked.

-You have to transform in your enchantix, by calling Winx Enchantix.-he said.

-Um, ok, Winx Enchantix?-she tried, but nothing happened-Sorry, I can't.

-Ok, I'll come up.-he said.

-What if they see you, we'll both be in trouble.-she said.

-Look, I came here to apologize.-he said.

-Do you always apologize like this?-she asked.

-No, usually, sometimes.-he said-I'm sorry.

-It's ok, I really want to remember you, there's something in you that I like.-she said.

-I guess it's too early for a kiss?-he asked. She nodded.

-I'm not ready yet. I need to remember more.-she said.

-Well, until next time.-he kissed her cheek and left.

She noticed there was someone sitting on a bench. It was Layla. Musa went downstairs and sat down next to her.

-What are you doing up so late?-asked Layla-You should be resting.

-Riven came here a while ago.-said Musa-What are _you_ doing here?

-I couldn't sleep.-said Layla.

-Why?-asked Musa.

-I just couldn't. Come on let's go back.-said Layla.

-Ok, now we're gonna paint our nails pink to go with our new pink dresses.-said Stella.

-OMG! I can't wait for our next shopping trip! This is so awesome!-squealed Musa.

-Musa! I can't believe you Stella, look what you did to her!-said Layla.

-She didn't do anything. I like the way I am!-said Musa.

-Let's go get the newest celebrity gossip magazine!-said Stella.

Layla had her mouth open as they were leaving.

-I can't believe I lost my best friend.-said Layla.

-Don't worry Layla, she'll remember in a week.-said Flora.

-If she doesn't, then what?-asked Layla.

-She will.-said Flora.

Musa was in Alfea's garden with Stella.

-Musa! Oh my darling!-her dad hugged her.

-Stranger danger!-said Musa.

-Calm down Musa, it's your dad.-said Stella.

-Oh, well, hi dad.-she hugged him back.

-Musa, dear, are you ok?-he asked.

-I'm ok, my best friend Stella is helping me out.-said Musa.

-Stella?-he asked, Stella nodded.

-Ok, I'll have to talk to Miss Faragonda.-said her dad.

-I'll show you to the office, Musa, you can go back to our dorm, right?-said Stella.

-Yes.-said Musa.

-Ok.-said Stella. Stella explained everything to her dad on the way to the office.

Musa went back to the dorm.

-Musa, do you remember something about me?-asked Layla.

-Sorry, no.-she said.

-Can you at least try? Here, I'll help you, remember the time you had your birthday party and then, you remembered you have to study for a test, and the next day we both failed the test. I failed it so you won't be alone in detention.-said Layla.

-I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't.-said Musa.

-Musa, please! How about the time i thaught you how to dance and...-Layla started.

-Layla! We shouldn't pressure her.-said Bloom

-Sorry about that Musa.-said Flora.

-It's ok.-said Musa.

-Girls in two days it'll be a week.-said Layla,

-Relax, she'll be fine.-said Flora.

-But what if she doesn't remember? Stella isn't her best friend!-yelled Layla.

-Hey! Keep it quiet, she's sleeping!-scolded Bloom.

-How about we take you to the music room, maybe you can remember something?-suggested Tecna.

-Ok,-said Musa.

The girls were in the music classroom.

-Do you feel like singing yet?-asked Layla.

-No, not really.-said Musa.

-Don't feel pressured, it's just a shot at returning your memories. If you can't remember it's ok.-said Flora.

-Do you feel like singing now?-asked Layla.

-Nope.-said Musa.

-How about now?-asked Layla eagerly.

-I don't want to sing ok?! I know you guys are trying to help, but I don't really like singing.-said Musa.

-No, no, no, no, no! You love singing!-said Layla.

-Sorry.-said Musa.

Layla was passing behind the couch Stella and Musa were sitting on. It was just the three of them in the room.

-And what do you think about _this_ dress?-Stella was showing at a magazine.

-OMG! I love it! You think we can buy this sometimes?-asked Musa.

-Yeah.-said Stella.

-Oh, look at that, there's a new dress shop at the mall! Let's go check it out tomorrow!-said Musa.

-That's it! I can't handle it anymore! Musa, Stella was never your best friend, _I_ was! And I miss you! I need you back, please remember!-Layla put her head in her hands and started crying-Please Musa! Remember me!

-Layla don't cry! I'm sorry, I'll try to remember! But I can't! If you cry, then Flora will have to comfort you and then Nabu will come and he'll be sad and he'll start crying with you, and then no one will be able to calm you down!-said Musa, she gasped-I remembered that!

-Ok, Musa, can you please come to the music room in two hours?-asked Layla.

-ok, I'll come.-said Musa.

In two hours Musa came to the music room. The guys were there.

-Hey everyone! Hey,um-she looked at her hand, there was written "Riven" on it-Riven. Where are the girls?-she asked.

-They'll be here.-said Timmy.

Suddenly the lights went off.

"Remember me" Zendaya

A spotlight appeared on Bloom.

Bloom: I wish that we could do it over again,

Every smile, every tear, every part

Cause I know nothing ever will end,

If it's safe inside our hearts

A spotlight appeared on Stella, while the spotlight on Bloon dissapeared.

Stella: So let's move on but never let go,

As we take these steps on our own

Whatever will be,

I'll remember you so remember me

The stage lit up.

All: Remember me, and I'll be there.

Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere

And I know with just one magic touch(the girls made sparkles fly around Musa)

it can all reappear.

Whenever you need a good memory,

remember me.

The lights went off and there was a spotlight on Flora.

Flora: Looking at everyone now,

I know how hard it'll be to move on.

But I swear somewhere out there,

We'll find where we belong.

The light dissapeared and appeared on Tecna.

Tecna: And I know it won't be easy.

But in my heart,

I'll carry you with me.

Whatever you do,

Remember me and I'll remember you.

The stage lit up with different colored lights.

All: Remember me, and I'll be there.

Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere

And I know with just one magic touch(Layla drew a heart in the air) ,

it can all reappear. (she blew away the heart)

Whenever you (Layla pointed at Musa as a spotlight appeared on Musa) need a good memory,

remember me.(Layla points at herself)

The lights went off and a spotlight appeared on Layla.

Layla: So many new days up ahead,

And I'm excited to see all of them.

But please don't forget about this time,

Just close your eyes and...

The stage lit up with different colored lights.

All: Remember me, and I'll be there.

Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere.

And I know with just one magic touch(the girls put their hands up sparkles fell from the ceeling),

it can all reappear.

Whenever you (Layla lowered ger hand and was pointing at Musa)need a good memory,

remember me.(Layla pointed at herself)

The lights went off and a spotlight appeared on Layla.

Layla: Whenever you need a good memory, remember me.

The lights went off.

The lights turned on again, and the girls went off stage.

-Was that for me?-asked Musa.

-Yeah, we thought it may help you remember something, do you?-asked Layla.

Musa sighed-I'm sorry, I don't.-she started crying.

-Musa, it's ok, you'll remember! And I won't pressure you anymore!-said Layla.

-But you went through all this trouble for nothing!-Musa was crying. Riven hugged her from behind.

-It's ok, don't cry.-he said.

She turned around and buried her head in his chest.

-Well, we tried.-said Bloom.

Musa sat down on a chair.

-I'll be fine, you guys go.-she said.

Everyone was leaving and Layla was last, she was about to walk out of the room, when:

-Layla! I remember!-she heard Musa yell behind her.

Layla ran to Musa and they hugged.

-You're Layla, my best friend-said Musa-Forever.

-I am.-said Layla-And you're my best friend too.

They were both crying, but these were tears of joy. Then, everyone else came back.

-Musa, we heard you when you yelled, we're so happy you're back!-said Stella.

They all hugged with Musa separately.

-Riven!-she jumped in his arms.

-I'm so glad you're back Muse.-he said.

-Me too,-she kissed him.

They all got into a group hug.

"We need to treasure our best friends, sure we all have our ups and downs, but a best friend will always be there for you."


End file.
